


Ohmtoonz

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: M/M, Violence, ohmtoonz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: Ohmtoonz with the prompt of “someone walks by your table and drops a folded napkin in front of you, trying to be discreet. It is a note saying ‘Get out now. While you still can.’ ”





	1. Part 1

Third person POV: 

The restaurant was buzzing with energy, people talking; eating; rushing around. It was perfect, no one would see it coming. No one would notice the slight change, at least not until it was too late.

Ohm's POV: 

It was noon, meaning it was everyone's lunch break, as I walked up to the doors of a new restaurant that had just opened days ago. According to plenty of people it was an amazing place to get a bite to eat, so I decided to go. 

Walking through the doors I felt couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, that I should leave now, but I pushed those thoughts away as a waitress walked up to me. "Hello, sir! How are you today? How many?" the girl said with a smile. 

I smiled back while saying "Good, thanks. Table for one" 

"Right this way" said the woman as she turned on her heel after grabbing a menu. 

She was a few paces ahead of me, leading me to an empty table, when something caught my attention. Well more like someone. A man with a scar over his right eye who was wearing a red hoodie met my wandering gaze. The previous smile on his face dropped as he looked at me, but I ignored it and that foreboding feeling again. 

"Here you are sir" the waitress's voice rang out "what would you like to drink?" 

"A cup of coffee please" I respond as I take a seat. 

The woman nods, writing it down, "it'll be right up"

I watch as the waitress walks away toward the kitchen area, before looking down at the menu. Taking in the different options, not really understanding everyone else's excitement about this place. It seems like just another normal restaurant. 

The waitress comes back shorty after, dropping off my coffee before having to rush off to help a different customer. I don't really mind, gives me more time to think over my order. 

As I continue to browse through the menu options I catch a glance of a red hoodie walk passed my table. I look up just in time to see a napkin fall in front of me. Noticing a bit of ink on it I pick it up to read it. 'Get out now, while you still can' it reads. That foreboding feeling coming back stronger than ever as I glance around at the people near me. Not seeing the hooded figure anywhere. Fear courses through my veins the longer I just sit there, so I do the one thing my mind is screaming at me to do. I get up and walk towards the counter, quickly paying for the coffee I got and rush out of the building.

Walking quickly I cross the street, not noticing I'm still clutching onto the napkin, and just as I get a safe distance away there was a 'boom!' The road shook and I ducked as people screamed running for safety. Looking back I see the building I was just in cover in flames, glass windows shattered, part of the roof crumbling. Fear nearly overwhelms me as someone suddenly grabs me, pulling me away from the scene. In my shock I don't protest, letting the person lead me down several different roads until finally pulling me into an empty alleyway. 

My brain seemed to catch back up at that moment and I ripped my hand from the person's, man's, grasp. Looking directly at him, I take notice of the same red hoodie and scarred face. I freeze as I realize that he was there too, he was the one that warned me. 

"Well took you long enough" the man said smirking leaning against a wall, bringing his arms across his chest.

"Who- how- why-" I say unable to comprehend all of this. 

His smirk just gets wider "Cartoonz, at your service!" he said while pushing himself off of the wall and giving a slight bow. 

My breathing stops for a moment, as I recognize the name, the criminal that has been bombing seemingly random places. I shift slightly, feeling the urge to turn and run, but Cartoonz was faster. Suddenly I was pressed up against the wall beside me, my arms above my head, unable to get away. 

"Sorry, bunny. Can't let you run off now that you've seen my face" Cartoonz says with an almost insane smile

Trying to stomp out the fear I feel I ask "bunny?" my voice coming out more steady than I thought it could in this type of situation. 

Cartoonz eye seemed to light up "yeah! You're a bunny! Look at you, you're cute and small and fragile! Also quick to run from danger" 

I swallow nervously as he moves his faces closer to mine, nearly stopping breathing as he gets too close. Which seems to be the reaction he wanted as a smile made its way onto his face instead of his previous smirk. 

"Aw.. is the little bunny nervous? Flustered? Am I getting a little too close for comfort, my little bunny?" Cartoonz asks teasingly, pressing himself closer to my body. 

Panic races through me and I try to think of a way out of this, but nothing comes to mind. After not responding for awhile, still trapped in this damn position, he pulls away slightly. I nearly give a sigh of relief, but any relief I felt was crushed as he spoke again. 

"Well, bunny, what should I do with you? I can't let you go, you'll just go run to the cops. And that's not allowed" 

"I wouldn't." I try to say, hoping I would get out of this encounter alive and well. 

All I get in response is Cartoonz humming to himself, like he's thinking about it. "Nah, too risky. But I don't want to kill you. After all why give you that note if I was just going to kill you later? No.." an insane look shines in his eye "you're going to come with me"

I could feel the fear and panic radiating from myself, "no.." I helplessly say tears coming to my eyes as I panic more, for the first time I try to struggle out of his hold. 

His grip on my hands just gets tighter, a frown making it's way onto his face before changing to pure anger. Raising the one arm, that wasn't holding onto me, he brings it back before punching me. I could hear a bone break and my cry of pain, blood flowing from my now broken nose. Something changed again in Cartoonz as he suddenly dropped my arms and pulled me close to him. I was shaking, fearing that if I tried to get away I would just get hurt again. So I just stayed there as he rubbed circles on my back and blood stained his already red hoodie. After awhile he pulled me away from him, taking my face into his hand and turned it so he could see the damage. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared anywhere but at him, my breathing shallow. I didn't look at him directly until he jerked my face towards him, almost like a warning. Meeting his gaze I flinch back and the anger in his eye, closing my eyes waiting for something to happen. But all I'm met with is a small sigh, peaking one eye open I look at Cartoonz again. Black dots dancing across my vision as I tried to focus on his face, I could feel myself getting light headed. Obviously the panic and blood loss starting to affect me. The last thing I see is a slight expression of concern on Cartoonz face as I lose consciousness.


	2. Part 2

Cartoonz POV:

As the little bunny in my arms eyes roll into the back of his head I couldn't help the feeling of concern I felt. I grab onto him as he begins to tilt to one side, pulling him into my chest. Feeling more of his fresh blood stain my hoodie I slowly shift him making it so I could hold him in both my arms as I stand up. 

Looking around the deserted alleyway I make my way towards the entrance, glancing both ways down the street before fully stepping out. Sirens blaring in the distance making me give an insane smile as I walk in the opposite direction. Chuckling I look down at the man in my arms, my smile switching into a loving one as I stare down at him. Watching the slow rise and fall of his chest alerting me that he was still breathing, still living. 

Seeing the blood on his face and shirt made my blood boil though, anger at myself and at him. 'How dare he try and leave me. How dare I hurt my little bunny' I think, without realizing my grip on him tightens. 

I continue to walk lost in my thoughts ignoring the looks of the bystanders that I pass. After awhile I make it to a small house, my little hide out that no one knows about. It's a perfect house, sound proof walls, basement level, large spaces. All that I need in a hideout. Walking through the different halls I find the door I want, opening it with slight difficulty. Looking into it I see the stairs leading down, a smirk lighting up on my face as I walk down the steps carefully. 

Going to the one bedroom area in this space I set the bunny in my arms down, quickly moving to get the necessary medicine and bandages needed to fix him up. After grabbing all that I need I walk back to the man laying on the bed. Looking at my supplies I reach for the liquid anesthesia and a needle, filling the needle up with the correct dose I use it on the man in front of me. Numbing the pain he might feel even in his unconscious state. After doing that I begin my other work of setting his nose back into the correct position, then bandaging him up. It takes longer than I thought as my hands shake at times making me unable to work fast. 

Once finished I pick up the leftover supplies and go put up them away before looking at a table on the far wall in front of me. Looking over it I see a glint of sliver, walking over to it I pick up the hand cuffs. Contemplating I twirl them around my finger as I walk back to my bunny. Sitting a random chair in the room I stare at the man still thinking 'should I? What if he tries to run? It'll make him stay. I should make sure he stays put. I can't have him leaving me.'

Making up my mind I stand up and make my way over to the peacefully unaware man laying on my spare bed. I can't help but smirk as I look over him, seeing the blood stained shirt i growl lightly. Grabbing a pair of scissors from the bed side table I cut it off and throw it to the floor. Still seeing blood makes me frown and growl more in anger. Grabbing hold of the mans arms I bring them up over his head roughly, slapping the cuffs on tightly leaving no room for him to attempt to escape while I'm gone. The cuffs keeping him chained to the bed. Nodding to myself I walk off again, this time getting a few towels to wash my bunny.

*time skip*  
-pov change-

Ohm's POV:

Groggily I open my eyes the light in the room forcing me to close them as soon as I do. Groaning at a headache I have I try to move my arms but they don't move. Hearing a 'clang' I look upwards and see my hands cuffed to a headboard of a bed. Panic rushes through me as I remember the events that happened previously to me. Frantically I look around the room I'm in, terror filling me as I don't recognize my surroundings. Pulling at the chains on my arms I try and get them free, only succeeding and cutting the skin around my wrists. Blood dripping from the new wounds.

The constant sound of the chains must have alerted Cartoonz to my being awake because I soon hear footsteps making there way towards me. Freezing I look in the direction of the door. 

The door opens to reveal a disheveled looking Cartoonz, his eyes barely open. He stares directly at me for a few moments before a smile lights up his face "Bunny! You're awake!" he shouts rushing to my side, looking me up and down. 

My breath catches as he looks at my wrists and he frowns starting to look angered. Fear shines in my eyes as I stare helplessly as he turns his rage filled gaze at me. 

He sits on the bed and pulls my left arm down, causing the cuffs to dig into the fresh cuts making them deeper. I gasp in pain, tears gathering in my eyes. "Bunny, you did bad. Look what you did, you hurt yourself. What should I do with you?" Cartoonz asks staring directly into my pain filled eyes. 

Whimpering as tears fall I quietly mumble "p-please stop.."

"I can't hear you~" he says pulling on my arm harder. 

"Please stop!" I shout sobbing as it begins to hurt too much. 

Cartoonz does as requested releasing his hold on me, leaving a bruise from his tight grip. "Don't cry bunny" he says lifting a hand to my face making me flinch away. His hand stops just in front of my face "Bunny?" he asks his voice sounding so filled with hurt. 

Looking into his eyes I see the hurt in them as well, not knowing what to do I try to force myself to calm down. My tears and breathing slowing in my attempt.

After a few moments Cartoonz's hand falls to my chest, making me very aware that I don't feel my shirt between us. A blush covers my checks as he looks at me, a smirk making its way onto his face. "Awe is my little bunny flustered again? You look very cute like this." he says moving his hand down my chest. 

I shiver at his touch, my blush worsening as he moves too far down. My breath hitching as he just leaves his hand there. Trying to not to focus on that I look to my right, trying to find something else to hold my attention. 

I feel Cartoonz move and suddenly there's weight on top of my waist, my eyes snapping back to the man holding me against my will. "You're not allowed to ignore me bunny" he says once again letting his hands roam all over my chest. 

"I-I'm not i-ignoring y-you" I say stuttering as his hands trail up my body making me shiver once again. 

"You're not~? Good" Cartoonz says smiling happily at me, him pausing in exploring my exposed skin making me sigh in relief. "Oh I never asked, what's your name bunny?" he asks tilting his head to the side. 

"Ohm.." I answer quietly knowing I have no choice, at least not with how quickly his moods can switch. 

"Ohm? Bunny's better" Cartoonz says easily. 

Not feeling like arguing would end well I just nod my head and shakily ask "wh-where am I?"

"At my house you silly little bunny!" Cartoonz happily answers like it should be obvious "you're staying with me from now on." then the happiness switches to serious and dangerous "do you understand?" 

I quickly nod my head "y-yes" 

"Good~!" and he's back to happily smiling. Then he looks upwards towards my arms again and sighs "I should fix that. Don't want you dying. You can't die without permission." 

Feeling helpless I just nod as he gets off of my waist and walks out of the door. 'God help me please. He's going to kill me one of these days, I don't want to die' I think staring up at the ceiling, unable to do anything else as I wait for Cartoonz to return.


End file.
